Amores Inesperados y Confusos
by ValeyRD
Summary: El amor siempre le ha parecido algo estupido y confuso a Raphael, jamás se imagino estar haciendo el ridículo por alguien, mucho menos por alguno de sus hermanos. Pero tras pasar tiempo de calidad con uno de ellos, se dará cuenta que es capaz de eso y mas. Y también descubrirá unos cuantos secretos muy escondidos sobre sus amigos y su familia.
1. Chapter 1

_HOLAAAAA A TOD s! Como les va!? Este es el primer fanfic yaoi que escribo :)_

 _Es una idea que me ha gustado desde que se me ocurrió y ahora la comparto con todos ustedes._

 _Con esta historia pienso practicar un poco y escribir mas fanfics_

 _No estoy segura que tan larga será esta historia, así que si se llegan a aburrir, no los culpo. Solo espero que sea de su agrado y les cause emoción 3_

 _Rate: M. Por si las moscas 7w7_

 _Parejas: Las principales son Raph/Donnie y Leo/Mikey. Pero les aseguro que no serán las únicas ;)_

 _Por ultimo, ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son de mi propiedad. Solo los uso para crear una historia diferente y un tanto extraña :v._

 _Sin mas por el momento, DISFRUTEN! :D_

 _Esa noche se dio cuenta de todo. Lo tierna que era su sonrisa, lo brillante y único de sus ojos, el hermoso color de su piel, lo especial que era todo el. Desde niño sentía_

 _algo "especial" por su hermano, pero jamás se imagino que seria algo tan profundo...*_

Capítulo 1: Corazón de niño

 _Hace 6 años_

 _-Ps_ _sst, Raph, Raph. Estas despierto?_

 _Raphael abrió los ojos, somnoliento. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, así que se llevó un gran susto cuando vio un par de ojos escarlata observándolo fijamente._

 _\- Donnie! Me asustaste! Que haces despierto tan temprano?- se levanto de la cama y espero que su hermanito contestara. Tenía la mala costumbre de levantarse_ _muy_ _temprano pero jamás molestaba a los demás. Solo podías escuchar sus pasitos yendo de un lado al otro de la alcantarilla, haciendo quien sabe que cosas._

 _-Perdón por haberte despertado, Raphie. Solo quería ver si podías hacerme un favor- le dijo, sonriéndole._

 _-Tan temprano? Dejémoslo para mañana- le dijo mientras se volvía a acostar y sé cubría con las mantas la cabeza- y no me llames Raphie, no soy ningún bebe._

 _\- Porfavoooor, no nos llevara mucho tiempo- Donatello subió a la cama de su hermano y comenzó a brincar para llamar su atención- Además, es algo que te quiero enseñar nada mas a ti. Y sabes lo chismoso que es Mikey y Leo me va a regañar por estar levantado tan temprano. Porfisssss!- Raphael se quitó las mantas de la cabeza y volteo a ver a Donnie. Cuando quería, podía poner una carita de perrito igual, o incluso mejor, que la de Mikey, pero era mucho más insistente cuando quería alguna cosa. Tenía mucho sueño, pero debía decir que le daba curiosidad que era lo que Donnie quiera mostrarle._

 _-Esta bien- salió de la cama y ayudo a Donnie a bajar. Su hermano era mas bajito que el y su cama era bastante grande. Como había podido subir antes, era un completo misterio._

 _\- Brrrrrrr, esta haciendo mucho frío. Odio el invierno- comento Raphael cuando sus piesitos tocaron el piso, tomo su manta y, como era bastante grande, cubrió a Donnie con la parte desocupada-No me deja dormir y hace que me resfrié._

 _-Pues déjame decirte que estabas roncando muy fuerte cuando llegue- Donnie lo tomo de la mano,salieron de la habitación de Raph, y luego de la guarida- Y no se como no te gusta el invierno, el frío se me hace mucho más agradable que el calor y aparte pasan cosas muy hermosas durante el invierno._

 _-Enserio? Como que?- Raph comenzó a sentir mucho más frío que antes y una brisa fresca le cubrió la cara. A donde lo había llevado Donnie?_

 _-Como esto- su hermano menor señaló el techo de la alcantarilla. Raphael vio una rejilla de la cual caía una especie de espuma blanca. Bajo la rejilla se había formado un gran montículo, suficientemente grande como para que Donatello se metiera ahí y quedara completamente cubierto por esa espuma blanca que Raphael jamás había visto en su vida._

 _\- Wow, que es esto?- se acercó y puso la mano bajo la rejilla. Se estremeció cuando sintió el frío de la nieve tocar su piel. Tomo un puñado del montículo y formo una pequeña bolita, disfrutando la extraña sensación del frío entre sus dedos._

 _\- Se llama nieve, cae del cielo cada vez que hace mucho frío- le explico lo mejor que pudo Donnie a su hermano mayor, había estado comenzando a estudiar ese tipo de sucesos, pero era muy tímido a la hora de explicar- No había podido dormir mas, hace que me levante y comenzó a caminar por toda la guarida, luego me aburrí y se me ocurrió salir por mi cuenta. No llegue muy lejos cuando encontré esta parte de la alcantarilla y vi la nieve. Y no se porque pensé en ti cuando la vi, entonces fui a buscarte y aquí estamos. Supongo que, como te gusta ver cosas nuevas, se me ocurrió llamarte- después de decir eso, sonrío y tomo un puñado de nieve- Claro, también me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo._

 _Raphael no supo en ese momento, mucho menos después, porque sintió aquella extraña sensación. Su estómago comenzó a retorcerse y podía sentir calor en su rostro, a pesar del frío del lugar. No sabia a donde dirigir su mirada, no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho su hermanito, "Me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo"._

 _Sacudió la cabeza y, para olvidar lo que había sentido hace un momento, lanzó la bola de nieve que tenía en las manos hacia Donatello. Le dio justo en la cara y, cuando Donnie se repuso del golpe, le lanzó la bola con la que había estado jugando._

 _\- Oye! Ven aquí, cobarde- le grito Raphael y comenzó a perseguirlo mientras Donnie reía y se burlaba de el._

 _\- Atrápame si puedes, tortuga!- el mas pequeño de los dos formo otra bola en sus manos y la lanzo hacia su hermano, pero este la esquivo y alcanzó a derribar a su hermanito sobre el montículo de nieve, aterrizando sobre el._

 _\- Ahora quien es la tortuga?- le dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas en los brazos y el cuello- Te rindes?_

 _\- JAJAJAJA, Raph, déjame en paz... JAJAJAJA- Donnie no dejaba de reírse y agitaba sus piernitas para quitarse a su hermano de encima- ME RINDO, ME RINDO!_

 _\- Eso esta mejor- se levanto y ayudo a su hermano a incorporarse- Creo que deberías aprender a correr más rápido. No tarde nada en alcanzarte!_

 _\- Déjame! Solo me alcanzaste porque tienes piernas mas largas que yo!- le dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro- Ya veraz cuando crezca, seré más alto que tu y correré más rápido._

 _\- Claaaarooo, Donnie. Ya quisieras.- le dijo, burlón, riéndose internamente con la idea de que Donnie algún día fuera más alto que el._

 _Tomados de la mano de nuevo, con la manta en los hombros, se dirigieron a la guarida. Con un poco de suerte, su familia todavía no se habría levantado y podían evitar un sermón por parte de Splinter por salir solos. Donnie esperaba no pescar un resfriado o algo peor, si algo sabia de la nieve, es que podía causarle una gran enfermedad si no se cubría adecuadamente, lo cual no habían hecho en absoluto._

 _Por su parte, Raphael no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que había sido pasar tiempo con su hermano. Siempre le divertía pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, pero cuando estaba con Donatello, sentía algo completamente distinto. El era al único al que permitía que lo tomara de la mano y que lo abrazara. Claro, Mikey lo hacía más a menudo y no le quedaba otra opción más que resignarse, ya que era su hermanito mas pequeño, y Leo no era exactamente la persona mas cariñosa del universo pero no le agradaban tanto sus muestras de cariño. Pero cuando Donatello lo hacia, se sentía tan bien..._ _.._

 _Simplemente quería mucho a Donnie y le agradaba pasar tiempo con el. Tal vez, como no era tan empalagoso como Mikey o tan mandón como Leo, prefería su compañía por encima de la de sus demás hermanos._

 _Los labios de Donatello sobre su mejilla fueron los que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, rápidamente volteo a ver a su hermano con la boca completamente abierta._

 _\- Oh, perdón. Solo quería agradecerte por acompañarme. Se que te levante muy temprano y que estarás adormilado todo el día. Pero nos divertimos mucho, no crees?_

 _Justo cuando el mayor de ambos iba a responder, los gritos histéricos de Leo sonaron desde el otro lado de la alcantarilla._

 _\- Donnie! Raph! Donde se metieron?! Los he estado buscando todo el tiempo! Sensei esta muy molesto con ustedes! Tienen que explicarle donde han estado, corran!_

 _\- Creo que nos metimos en un gran problema- le susurro Donnie al oído- Mejor vayamos- soltó su mano y salió corriendo detrás de Leo, que seguía gritando cosas sobre castigo y quien sabe que mas._

 _El pequeño ojiverde se quedo un tiempo ahí parado, con la boca todavía abierta y las mejillas ardiendo. Justo cuando su mente no podía estar más confundida, pasaba eso. Ahora si que no sabia que ocurría con el, se sentía tan raro y al mismo tiempo tan feliz..._

 _Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a correr en dirección a la guarida. Aquello era demasiado con lo cual atormentar a su pequeño corazón de niño. Su familia era todo para el y, como Donatello pertenecía a ella, sentía eso tan especial cuando pasaba tiempo con el._

 _Dejo de pensar en aquello y solo siguió sonriendo hasta que llego a su hogar, donde un doloroso pellizco en el brazo fue lo que borro esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro._

 _Ahí tienen :). Tal vez no sea tan interesante, pero denle una oportunidad. Creo que los sorprenderé._

 _Aquí incluí muchos headcannons de las tortugas de niños que siempre me han gustado. Me gustaría mucho que Raph fuera mas alto que Donnie cuando eran pequeños *w*_

 _Espero que les haya agradado el primer capítulo de mi historia y espero que dejen sus reviews sobre ella. Acepto criticas constructivas ^^ quiero mejorar_

Me despido por el momento y espero leerlos en el capítulo 2!

Nos vemos ._./


	2. Capítulo 2: Conflictos

Hola de nuevo!

Después de algunos días de falta de creatividad, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia!

Ahora, esta parte está ubicada después del episodio _Batalla por Nueva York_ y menciona algunos hechos que ocurrieron en episodios anteriores.

No se si sea considerado largo o corto, pero me agrado bastante el resultado.

Quisiera agradecer a esas personas que dejaron sus reviews sobre el capítulo anterior. Me sentí muy honrada cuando dijeron que les había gustado :3. Espero que este capítulo no los decepcione UwU.

Sin mas por el momento, disfruten el capítulo 2

…

Capítulo 2: Conflictos

 _En la actualidad_

La ciudad estaba casi vacía a esas horas de la noche, las únicas personas que todavía transitaban por sus calles era las que o iban saliendo de sus trabajos o iban saliendo de algún club nocturno, cansados o ebrios a mas no poder. Lo cual era bueno, ya que así no escucharían la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre el techo de uno de los edificios a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Leo, ya dejo esto de una vez. La hemos estado buscando y la muy condenada no se digna en aparecer. Ya dijo que no quería nuestra ayuda, porque seguir tratando?- Raphael estaba mas que harto con este asunto. Después de lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones Coney Island, parecía como si Karai hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

De eso ya había pasado un tiempo, habían logrado recupera la ciudad después de la invasión de los Kraang pero la chica-serpiente jamás apareció después.

Splinter decía que no había que perder la esperanza, que ella seguía allá fuera y Leo se prometió a si mismo hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para encontrarla. Llevaban varios días haciendo lo mismo,comenzaban buscando por los lugares donde la habían visto antes y después se separaban para buscar por toda la ciudad. Donnie y Mikey se fueron cada quien por su lado ya hace un buen tiempo, y Raph fue el primero en llegar con Leo. Lo cual lo inquietaba por 2 razones: se preguntaba si sus hermanitos estarían bien,y que si no llegaban pronto le sacaría los ojos a Leonardo con sus sais.

-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, Raphael? No voy a parar hasta que la encuentre. Ella no es un peligro como cree y se que podemos ayudarla si nos esforzamos. Parece como si todos quisieran darse por vencidos sin ni siquiera tratar- dijo Leo con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-Fuimos a buscarla y le ofrecimos un lugar para que se quedara y no lo acepto, Donnie hizo todo lo que pudo para crear un retromutageno y no funciono, que otra cosa quieres que intentemos?- el menor de los dos comenzaba a irritarse realmente por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Se nos ocurrirá algo en el momento, ya veras. Además, Donnie no se esforzó lo suficiente. Si pudo curar al padre de Abril y a toda la ciudad, porque no a Karai?

Eso fue lo que realmente molesto a Raphael. Que Leo insinuara que su hermano genio no había hecho lo que podía por curar a su "hermana" le parecía completamente ridículo.

Donatello no era de esos que dejaban las cosas de lado cuando parecían imposibles, a menos que realmente no tuvieran solución.

El sabia que Donnie se preocupaba por todo aquel que lo rodeara y Karai no era la excepción. El seguiría buscando la cura sin importar nada. Así era Donnie de especial.

-Ughh, hermanos. Estas búsquedas enserio son agotadoras. No siento mis piernitas de tanto correr- la voz de Miguel Ángel surgió de la nada, sacando de sus pensamientos a la tortuga de la bandana roja.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus hermanito menor, que venía solo. Parecía cansado, lo cual era muy extraño en el, ya que siempre parecía como si se inyectará adrenalina o alguna sustancia que no le permitía estar quieto. Pero no podía culparlo, el también se sentía exhausto.

-Vaya Mikey, veo que ya no rindes lo mismo. Te ves casi muerto- aunque entendiera como se sentía su hermano, no significaba que desperdiciaría la oportunidad de molestarlo.

-Pues que esperabas? Todas las noches salimos y duramos HO-RAS corriendo y corriendo y corriendo. Necesito mis sueños de belleza, hermano. Este rostro no se mantiene solo, sabes?- dijo el menor mientras tocaba y hacia señas sobre su cara, como presumiendo su belleza facial.

-Pues creo que necesitarías dormir durante toda la vida para arreglar eso- se burlo Raph mientras hacia las mismas señas sobre la cara de su hermano. Mikey le dio un golpe en las manos y tenía intenciones de lanzarse sobre el de rojo, pero este lo noto y rápidamente tomo al mas pequeño por el brazo y lo tiro al piso.

-AHHH! OUCH! Suéltame!- el de naranja trataba de liberarse de debajo de su hermano, moviéndose como si fuera un gusano, mientras Raph le retorcía el brazo.

-Típico,Raph. No puedes dejar de molestar a Mikey por una sola noche? No creo que te mate intentarlo- rápidamente soltó a su hermano y se levanto al escuchar la voz de Donatello desde su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y le dedico una sonrisita a su menor pero mas alto hermano, quien sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos. Rápidamente Mikey se levanto del suelo y corrió a esconderse detrás de Donnie, dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia a su hermano mas rudo mientras se frotaba el brazo.

-Vamos Donnie,no seas tan aguafiestas. Solo me estaba distrayendo un poco con el pequeño Mikey- ante ese comentario, Miguel Ángel le enseño la lengua y se abrazo mas fuerte a su hermano genio- Normalmente no me dices nada, porque ahora si?

-No tengo ganas de verte haciendo estupideces, okay?- contestó de manera violenta. El más alto froto sus ojos y desvío la mirada. Mikey ya se había separado de el y ahora estaba con Leo, así que ninguno de los dos noto los ojos enrojecidos y la expresión triste que tenía en su rostro

-Solo no estoy de humor, es todo. Además estoy muy cansado.- aunque hubiera tranquilizado su tono, Raphael noto el mal humor y la tristeza en la voz del de morado y no pudo evitar preocuparse, y mucho.

-Oye, Donnie, estas bien?-acerco una mano al brazo de su hermano, con intenciones de acariciarlo para darle un poco de consuelo-Te ves un poco...

Rápidamente, Donatello se alejo de la mano de su hermano y le lanzó una mirada, no de enojo, sino de rabia.

-ESTOY BIEN! DE ACUERDO? DÉJAME EN PAZ-alzo tanto la voz que Leo y Mikey, que estaban completamente metidos en su conversación, voltearon a ver que ocurría.

El de rojo bajo la mano con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, que después paso a ser una de dolor y, finalmente, una de enojo.

—Discuuuulpe, señor malhumorado. Solo quería saber si mi amado hermano se encontraba bien. Como lo vi actuando mas raro de lo que siempre es...—contesto tratando de ocultar el nudo en el estomago que se le formo gracias a las palabras del menor.

—Pues no te metas donde no te llaman, Raphael. Si te digo que estoy bien, es porque estoy bien. Me entiendes?!—los ojos de Donatello brillaban llenos de furia, pero también había un destello de decepción en ellos.

Antes de que el joven mas rudo del grupo pudiera articular una buena respuesta, Leonardo intervino en la disputa.

—Ya basta ustedes dos. Donnie, no se cual sea tu problema, pero discutiendo con Raphael no te hará sentir mejor. Y tu Raph, lo mejor será que también te vayas calmando—les dijo. El ojiverde solo se cruzo de brazos y vio como su otro hermano enrojecía completamente y bajaba la mirada, sintiéndose completamente desdichado.

 _—_ _"Que te pasa, Donnie?"—_ pensóconla mirada absorta en el rostro de su hermano y juro que en ese momento veía una pequeña lagrima recorrer su mejilla.

Como si pudiera sentir los ojos de su hermano sobre el, Donatello volteo y sus ojos se encontraron con los verde esmeralda del mas bajito. Se sonrojó todavía más y volteo a ver al mayor de todos, que tenía intenciones de decir otra cosa.

Leonardo solo se quedo pensando un momento después de ver aquel extraño cambio de miradas entre sus hermanos medios, luego siguió hablando.

—Tal vez deberían irse a casa. Yo seguiré vigilando por otro rato, así podrán descansar y evitaremos que se maten por hoy—ahora su mirada estaba sobre el menor de los cuatro—Mikey, por favor evita que estos dos se vayan a ahorcar o algo de camino. Los veré después—dijo y volvió a concentrarse en la ciudad debajo de ellos.

—Uh, bueno, es que, Leo..—el aludido regreso la mirada hacia Mikey y vio como este movió las manos de manera nerviosa—pensaba que, tal vez, podía quedarme contigo. No he ayudado mucho en este asunto de la búsqueda de Karai y me gustaría hacer algo mas.

El chico de azul se quedo sorprendido por un momento, y luego sonrío de manera divertida.

—Pensé que habías dicho que estabas muy cansado, no quiero que tu linda carita se arruine como dijiste—le dijo y el mas pequeño se ruborizó ante tal comentario, aunque fuera técnicamente lo que él había dicho antes—Además, necesito que lleves a Raph y Donnie a la alcantarilla.

—Oye, no somos niños que necesiten niñera. Sabemos el camino.—contesto indignado Raphael—Verdad Don...—pero no alcanzo a terminar, ya que la tortuga de ojos rojizos había desaparecido durante la conversación.

— _"Genial, ahora como me voy a disculpar?"—_ pensó y se quedo perplejo un momento. Había pensado disculparse? Con Donatello? Wow, enserio necesitaba irse a dormir.

—Bueno—el líder interrumpió los pensamientos del de rojo y dijo—ya que Donnie se fue, creo que no tengo de que temer ahora. Puedes quedarte Mikey _,_ pero recuerda...

—Nada de tonterías, ya lo se.—respondió Mikey y le dio un abrazo rápido a su hermano—Gracias, Leo.

El mayor se quedo un momento quieto y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso en ese momento. Pero después reaccionó y acaricio la cabeza de la tortugita pecosa.

—De acuerdo, se cuando sobro en algún lugar. Yo me voy a dormir. Que tengan una buena vigilancia—Raph se despidió y salió corriendo hacia la alcantarilla.

Por un momento, le pareció que el comportamiento de Mikey cuando le pidió a Leo si podía quedarse con el fue un poco extraño. El menor siempre le pedía cosas a Leo y nunca se veía _**tan**_ nervioso, pero esta vez fue diferente. También había alcanzado a notar a Leo cuando Mikey lo abrazo. Su reacción también fue extraña, ya que Mikey era muy afectuoso todo el tiempo con todo el mundo y jamás se había puesto así. Fue igual de extraño que cuando los encontró hace unas en aquella alcantarilla...

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio el lugar donde se encontraba. No estaría ni a 2 metros del departamento de Abril.

Quizá la chica tuviera alguna idea de que fue lo que le había pasado a Donnie y porque había llegado tan molesto y triste. Conociendo a su hermano, este habría pasado a ver a a la pelirroja y le habría contado alguna cosa, quizá lo que sea que haya causado su derrumbe emocional.

O quizá ella habría sido la causante?

Decido dirigirse allá, con suerte conseguiría alguna respuesta del amor "secreto" de Donatello.

De repente sintió molestia al pensar en la estrecha relación que tenía el chico de morado con su amiga humana. El seguía estando loco por ella y no se explicaba porque.

Creía que después de lo que paso en la granja con Pie Grande, su hermano habría entendido como se sentía Abril y la dejaría en paz de una buena vez.

Entonces recordó cómo se había sentido el mismo ese día.

Al ver a su hermano tan decaído, cuando su intento de regalo fracaso. Debía admitir que fue un gesto muy dulce de su parte, pero también había sido demasiado. Recordó cómo había tratado de animarlo, lo que le dijo para que tratará de comprender que no tenía oportunidad con Abril. Y recordó esa extraña sensación en el estomago cuando vio a Pie Grande detrás de Donatello todo el tiempo. Obviamente le dio risa al principio, pero después solo le pareció incomodo y molesto. Porque ese simio super desarrollado no dejaría a su hermanito en paz?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a pensar en Donnie. Antes había pensado en disculparse con el por su comportamiento y ahora recordaba ese muy extraño día. Era como si su mente no pudiera pensar nada que no estuviera relacionado con el chico genio en esos momentos.

Sin mencionar lo mal que se había sentido cuando Donnie le grito de esa manera...

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta que estaba justo en el techo de el hogar de sus amiga. Bajo por las escaleras y toco a la ventana con insistencia, eran muy altas horas de la noche y seguramente estaría profundamente dormida.

Pero fue enorme su sorpresa cuando Kirby O'Neil abrió la ventana de la habitación de Abril.

—Oh, Raphael. Que enorme sorpresa. Que estas haciendo aquí tan tarde?—dijo el hombre pelirrojo mientras levantaba una ceja.

—. Hola, Sr O'Neil. Solo quería preguntarle algo a Abril. Uhm, donde esta?—contesto la tortuga extrañada. Donde estaba su amiga?

—Salió con ese amigo suyo, el tal Casey Jones. Me dijo que los invitaron a una fiesta pero aun no han vuelto. Que extraño que todos ustedes la necesiten a esta hora. Que querías preguntarle?

—Oh, nada. Solo quería saber... Espere a que se refiere con "todos"?—a Raphael no le gustaba a donde se dirigía esta conversación.

—Hace menos de una hora tu hermano Donatello vino aquí, buscándola. Dijo que tenía que decirle algo muy importante, no se que necesitaba. Me pidió que le dijera adonde había ido y le dije la dirección que me dio Abril—el hombre se rasco detrás de la oreja y continuo—Me dio las gracias y salió corriendo.

— _"Oh no"—_ con esa poca información ya tenía una idea muy clara de lo que le había afectado a la tortuga genio.

—Creo que será mejor que llame a Abril. Ya es tarde y mañana tiene que ir a la escuel...—el padre de la chica no pudo continuar, ya que el joven rudo había salido corriendo y se encontraba ya a tres edificios de distancia.

—Esas tortugas son seres muy particulares—suspiro y cerró la ventana, dirigiéndose a sus habitación para llamar a su hija.

Mientras tanto Raph corría lo mas que podía hacia la alcantarilla, ya se había formado una idea de lo que había pasado y se imaginaba como se debía estar sintiendo en ese momento el joven genio. Quería llegar y darle consuelo, que platicara con el sobre lo ocurrido si podía, quería estar a su lado.—" _Ay, Donnie. Que habrás visto ahora_ "—pensó mientras entraba por el agujero en el suelo que lo dirigiría a su hogar.

…

No llevaban ni media hora corriendo y Mikey ya sentía como si se le fuera salir el corazón de el pecho. El ritmo de Leo era mucho más rápido que el suyo y apenas podía seguirle el paso.

Tal vez debió haber pensado esto mucho mejor, no debió haberse ofrecido para acompañar al líder por quien sabe cuantas horas mas.

Pero había algo que quería preguntarle, en privado.

—Leo—lo llamo cuando se detuvieron sobre uno de los últimos edificios por los que todavía no habían pasado esa noche—puedo preguntarte algo?

El mayor encaro a su hermanito y sintió curiosidad. No había hablado en todo este tiempo y le seguía el paso lo mejor que podía sin quejarse, casi se había olvidado que venia acompañado.

—Claro,Mikey. Que ocurre?

—Uh, bueno...es que...—tomo todo el aire que pudo y hablo—porque insistes tanto en encontrar a Karai? Ella dijo que no quería nuestra ayuda y ni siquiera sabemos si podemos ayudarla de verdad.

Leonardo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco enojado con la pregunta de la tortugita de naranja, ya que fue lo mismo que le había dicho Raph hace rato.

—Mikey, ya se los he dicho un millar de veces. Jure encontrarla y darle todo mi apoyo hasta que vuelva a ser la misma de antes. Creí que lo habías entendido.

—Si,si, claro que lo entiendo—respondió el menor agitando las manos para enfatizar su repuesta—pero lo que yo quería saber es porque lo juraste? Es porque todavía te...gusta?

Leo se sorprendió y se quedo callado un momento. Sin duda sus sentimientos por Karai eran muy claros cuando la conoció pero después de saber la verdad todo se volvió más confuso para el. Pero estaba seguro que no era por eso que la quería encontrar.

—No hago esto porque me guste, Mikey. Karai es una persona a la que han mentido y engañado, toda su vida fue solo un engaño para cobrar venganza—su mirada se ensombreció y siguió—Además, es hija de Splinter. Verlo tan deprimido es horrible y se merecen estar juntos después de tanto tiempo. Por eso es que lo hago.

—Entonces, ya no sientes nada por ella? Solo quieres verla feliz?—Miguel Ángel se sintió conmovido por las palabras de su hermano. Y no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio al saber que el de azul ya no sentía lo mismo por la kunoichi desaparecida.

—Bueno, seria mentir si te digo que ya no me gusta. A veces pienso en ella, pero ya no tanto como antes.—Leonardo le sonrió al menor y se acercó un poco mas—He estado pensando mucho más en otra persona desde hace poco, pero no siento que sea lo correcto.

Al ver a su hermano acercarse, Mikey también dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante. Solo los separaban 2 pies de distancia ahora y el mas bajito pudo sentir el aroma de Leo. Olía un poco a sudor y tierra, pero no le importo.

—Porque no sería correcto? Si sientes algo por alguien, puedes pensar en esa persona todo lo que quieras. Claro, mientras no sean pensamientos "raros"—soltó una risita y levanto la cabeza para ver a su líder a los ojos. Alcanzo a ver como se sonrojaba levemente y luego sus ojos azul oscuro se encontraron con los azul claros de el menor.

Por un momento, fue como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido. Leonardo se olvido de la razón por la cual estaban afuera a esas horas de la noche, se olvido por completo de Karai y de sus preocupaciones, solo estaban el y Mikey.

El mayor jamás imagino que los ojos de su hermanito serían tan hermosos de cerca. Brillaban como dos diamantes relucientes a la luz de la luna, reflejaban las pocas estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo y los hacían brillar todavía más.

Mientras tanto, Mikey pensó que Leo nunca se había visto mas atractivo en toda su vida. En su rostro no había una sola imperfección, su boca formaba una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con admiración. O algo mas.

Leonardo dio un paso más hacia enfrente y...

El zumbido de su celular le causo un escalofrío y salió de su transe. Retrocedió algunos pasos y saco el teléfono de su caparazón, sin mirar a la tortuga pecosa que ahora parecía alumbrar la oscuridad del lugar con su rostro. Parece que el sonido vibrante del aparato también lo había sacado de sus ensoñaciones y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado su hermano mayor, y de lo que había estado pensando de el.

—Es un mensaje de Casey, dice que Abril y el salieron de fiesta y no han podido decirle que llegaran un poco tarde al Sr. O'Neil porque Abril olvido su celular. Nos pide que vayamos a su casa y le digamos que no se preocupe, que ya no tardaran mucho en llegar.—Leo parecía un poco alterado, pero trato de calmar su voz cuando le dijo a Mikey de quien era el mensaje.

—Vaya, Casey no tiene el numero del padre de su "novia"? Que buena relación—comento Mikey, haciendo reír a Leo. Estaba un poco confundido por lo que acaba de pasar,eso lo mejor era que lo olvidara.—Creo que se van a meter en un gran aprieto cuando lleguen.

—Ya lo creo, tal vez no deberíamos decirle nada al Sr. O'Neil y ver que tal les va—dijo el de azul con una sonrisita juguetona.

—Nahh, se molestarían con nosotros y posiblemente Abril nos patearía el caparazón—ahora el de naranja sonreía, imaginándose la que se armaría cuando sus amigos llegaran a la casa de la pelirroja—Mejor vayamos, Leo.

Echaron a correr por los edificios en dirección a casa de su amiga. Ambos parecían mas calmados que antes pero aun no se encontraban muy cómodos. La escena anterior sin duda los dejo confundidos, fue completamente inesperado y, en opinión de Leonardo, completamente inapropiado. Estar tan cerca del menor, querer tomarlo por los hombros y acercarlo lo mas que se pudiera a su cuerpo.

— _"No es la primera vez, Leo, debes controlarte. Esto esta mal_ "—su mente no dejaba de repetirse eso una y otra vez pero no terminaba de convencerse.

Aun recordaba aquella ocasión donde había pasado algo similar, solo que esa vez las cosas se salieron de control y de no haber sido por Raph no sabia que hubiera terminado haciendo.

—Pero me pregunto algo. Qué estarán haciendo Abril y Casey fuera de casa tan tarde?—la pregunta de Mikey los dejo a ambos pensando un buen rato, haciendo que se olvidaran casi por completo de lo ocurrido hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

Y de todas esas sensaciones que, a pesar de la confusión y la vergüenza que habían sentido después, habían disfrutado durante el momento.

…

Ahí esta, un poco de suspenso para empezar :)

Que les pareció el capítulo? Acepto criticas constructivas

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen algún review con su opinión. Son las que me mantienen inspirada *3*

Tal vez el siguiente capítulo se demore un poco mas. Tengo la idea pero tengo que formarla y dentro de poco voy a volver a la escuela :(

Espero leerlos pronto! Hasta el capítulo 3!


End file.
